The present disclosure relates to electronic communication. In particular, the present disclosure relates to event-based content sharing using geofencing.
Using some current solutions, it can be challenging to share content (e.g., location, photos, text, etc.) securely between private groups of people at an event who have a shared investment in accessing that content. This problem is particularly prominent when the people are on the go and are taking part of a shared event. For instance, an event may take place at a specific location and at a specific time, such as a party in downtown San Francisco. Using these solutions, there is no integrated way to determine the location of those who have confirmed that they will be attending. This can cause a problem for those who are running late or are lost because they might not be able to locate where the group is, especially if the event is a roaming event. Or conversely, it can be difficult for the event coordinator to gauge how far a specific person is from the event location without having to call that person.